Chuck vs The Alphabet
by FoundAgain
Summary: A series of Chuck and Sarah drabbles, twenty-six letters - and a chapter to go with each.
1. Adore

**A/N: I'm trying something new. I've been dealing with writer's block in a lot of areas lately, and I've also been trying to come up with a fun story idea that I could just _write_. And this is it. Short little drabbles based on one word that will start with the corresponding alphabetical letter. As always, we begin with 'a'.**

**Timeline: This particular chapter does fit with the current canon, but most of them won't. Keep an eye out.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck.**

* * *

Adore

Sunlight streamed. A good thing, of course. It was well past when they should have been up, but after hitting snooze three times, he settled on turning off his alarm. They'd been out late on a mission, and then stayed up later for purely recreational reasons.

Sunlight always streamed on perfect mornings, he decided many mornings ago. Only on a good morning could a person appreciate something enough to describe it so poetically.

He lay on his back, his body open to the world. Sarah lay next to him, her head on his body, her body curled into his. He traced his fingers down her arm, and felt her stir.

She shifted on top of him, her hair cascaded onto his chest, and it tickled. She felt a sigh rumble through his body as she moved. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up at him.

The sun was warm on their bodies, entwined in each others. She moved her leg down his, and the shock in his eyes gave her a reason to giggle. A warm breeze murmured through the window. The sounds of cars from the road reached their ears.

"I love you," he whispered.

His voice was rough with sleep, and his eyes are still hooded. But she couldn't help but admire how perfect he was, how happy she was to be in his arms. How wonderful it was to be in love with this man, and for him to love her back.

But he knew that, she told him (multiple times) last night. Her tired mind, instead, thinks of something else. Because the only words that will come to her are out of wonder, out of fascination.

She let her fingers trace his jaw, and whispered, "I adore you."

That look in his eyes says that he adores her too.

* * *

**So, what'd you think? Review, please.**


	2. Bored

A/N: Awesome response to the first chapter, thanks so much to everyone that is reading this, alerted this, favorited this, and a SUPERDUPER thanks to everyone that reviewed! Really motivated me to get going on this one! I would like to say, in response to one review, that this is supposed to be a lighthearted fic. But, if you've looked at any other stories I've written, I don't often do lighthearted. So, to stay safe, I'm going to promise happy endings. That is all ;)

Disclaimer: Chuck belongs to NBC

* * *

Bored

Today was one of those days that just happens. It comes, it goes. You don't remember it, you don't miss it. Not everyday can be _that_ day.

They're doing paperwork. He's reading reports the General had faxed over and she's filling out a few overdue reports. Paperwork may be the only thing she'd admit that Casey did better than she. He was always clear, neat, and on-time. She noticed one mission from a month ago in the bottom of her pile.

Chuck's presence was making her tedious job impossible. It wasn't his fault, he couldn't help it, and, in fact, she felt sorry for him. But that didn't mean she couldn't be annoyed.

Every few minutes or so he would gasp, his hands would slam on the table, and he would go through his flashing routine. One day, she decided, she would have to give him a film of what he looked like during a flash. It was kind of embarrassing.

But as the hours dragged on his flashes became worse. The information overload was causing a headache in the poor man's brain, and sooner or later every flash was following by a groan.

He distracted her. In every way.

"I'm bored," his voice broke through the silence that they'd been working in. All day. She let out a sigh of relief.

"I'm sorry, I mean, I know you're working and I didn't want to bother you but,"

"Chuck," she interrupted. He looked at her with confusion-tinged-anxiety. She gave a reassuring smile, "Let's take a break."

...

"...98...99...100!" He opened his eyes, and quickly took in his surroundings. Then, under his breath, "Ready or not, here I come."

He moved slowly, hoping that his short time spent around some highly trained government agents would help him.

Hide and Seek has never been one of his best games. He spent most of his childhood playing video games with Morgan. Enough said.

He quickly peeked around the corner, into the cell. Clear. He jumped into the cell, his finger pistol did a quick sweep. Nothing.

He sighed, his nerves getting to him. Castle was so _creepy_ when hunting for a trained ninja-spy-assassin.

"Hah!"

He turned, almost in slow motion. Just in time to see the door slide in front of him, locking him in.

Sarah stood on the other side of the glass, smiling triumphantly.

"I found you!"

"Sarah, you're supposed to be hiding!"

"I did. I hid, and then I began to seek!"

"That's not how the game is, wait... Sarah!"

But she was already gone, and he was too busy watching her leave to protest.

...

"Sarah, if I'm bringing apples, then you should bring _bananas_."

"But I don't like bananas."

"It doesn't have to be _Ba_-nanas, it could be almost anything."

"I don't like this game."

"Sarah, we're going on a picnic. We're bringing apples, bananas, cookies, a dog, and some elephant ears. Would you like to bring anything else?"

"Mmmm, a pie!"

...

"T"

"No"

"O?"

"You already said that."

"Uh... R?"

"No"

"P!"

"Chuck, I think you're dead."

"No, come on, I still have shoelaces! And who knows how much jewelry one wears to a hanging?"

...

"1, 2, 3, 4, I declare..."

"You know, this is impractical. Wars aren't declared like that. Congress has to approve first. And if Congress doesn't approve then we don't _declare_ anything."

"It's just a game Sarah."

...

"After slaying the dragon herself, Princess Sarah went off in search of Prince Casey,"

"Ugh, would you please stop saying that? I'm never going to look at him the same way again!"

"This is what you get for mocking King Charles the Great!"

...

"So, what do..."

"Hah! You lose!"

"Um, I wasn't aware we were..."

"Silent game! First to talk loses! You talked!"

"Chuck..."

"Lost again!"

...

John Casey decided he could use some target practice. It was well past dinner, and Bartowski still hadn't come home. Casey figured Chuck had run off to Morgan's to balance his day of all work for an evening of play.

He was surprised to see two heads asleep at their desks when he walked the conference room. So he cleared his throat and pulled the release on his gun.

Before he could blink a frazzled Agent Walker was waving her own side-arm frantically. After he blinked, Chuck Bartowski let out a moan.

"You two get any work done today?"

"Casey," Chuck groaned, while Sarah put her weapon away. "You just interrupted _nap _time."

* * *

Like it? Review!


	3. Color

**A/N: This is so much longer than I thought it would be. Thanks for the great reviews everyone! This is quickly becoming one of my most popular stories! Updates may be sparse, I've given up using my laptop past 10 for Lent... which was when I usually did all my writing. So please be patient =) A fun side note: Last chapter was exactly 1000 words long, according to FF. But I couldn't say that without ruining it... which is why I'm saying it now. Cool, right?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck**

**Timeline: Mid-Season 3

* * *

**

Color

The plane ride home was mostly silent. Chuck and Sarah were no longer on speaking terms. Chuck liked to blame it on Prague. Sarah wanted to blame it on Chuck, she really did - but even top-secret-agent-ninja-spies have weaknesses, and she's starting to think her weakness is to blame.

Casey was too busy catching up on his favorite NRA Podcast to begin any conversation. Shaw was sitting in the back of the plane, on a conference call with the General.

The mission had gone well enough, but now there is nothing. And nothing is boring.

"Excuse me," Chuck asked a passing flight attendant, "But do you have anything, to, uh, _do,_ on this plane?

The sound of his voice caught Sarah's attention, she turned her body to better listen to the conversation.

"I'm not sure what you mean, sir," the flight attendant replied.

"Like an activity, a book, or one of those in-flight movies? But not one of those foreign language ones, please. Once, on the way home from Boston, which is in _America_, we watched some French film with German subtitles! And not only was it in a diffe... rent..." Chuck paused, mid-rant, when he noticed that Sarah was smiling. At him.

"Sir?" The flight attendant said, interrupting his reverie.

"Oh, sorry. Never mind. I'm just bored, that's all. Only eight hours to go!" He released a chuckle, "But, seriously, nothing? Even crappy restaurants have those kiddie coloring pages."

"Well, sir, I do think we have some crayons in the front."

"Are you serious?"

"Would you like me to get them for you?"

"Yes, please. I would love that! Thank you," he glanced at her name-tag, "Bernice."

Before she entered the cockpit of the vessel, he called out once more:

"And do you think you could bring back some paper?"

...

Coloring on the fold-out-tray was not simple feat, with no help from the turbulence. But Chuck wasn't much of an artist anyway - his stick figure lines were shaky at best.

He was running out of inspiration, a sunny day and a flower did not a landscape make. He looked around the plane until his eyes met Sarah's. They were a pure, ice blue so penetrating his brain hurt.

But then he sees Picasso and Van Gogh and Monet and O'Keefe. Even a peek into the ninja turtles. He sees brush strokes and levels of shading. He sees the color wheel and all the different shades of black. He picks up the crayons automatically, and before he realizes what he's done, he's looking at a crayon-replica of the Mona Lisa.

And Sarah is sitting next to him.

"Chuck, did you flash?"

He considers an overly sarcastic answer before choosing to not answer. The picture itself was worth a thousand words.

"Chuck, this is amazing! What were you thinking of? We have to report this to the General!"

He realized that she wasn't talking about the drawing in front of him. He had flashed, with ease. This wasn't about him or her, it was about the mission, about the team.

And he was tired of it being about all those... other things.

As she stood to leave, he grabbed her arm, "Don't."

She looked down at his hand, holding her wrist. She thought of all the ways she could force her way by him. Of how she could go tell Daniel that Chuck had flashed, miraculously.

"Stay," he softly demanded. She glared, but didn't move. They hadn't touched in _so_ long.

"Sarah, draw a picture with me."

...

The effects of the flash lingered as Chuck sketched his background. He used the dark colors to form the wood walls of the cabin, complete with a wooden floor. It was the final scene of a story, some story he thought he knew. He was about to begin the outline of an armchair when Sarah interrupted.

"Chuck."

"Hmm?"

"I don't know what to draw."

He didn't look away from his picture, but answered, "Just draw what you know. That way you don't have to think. You can just create."

She tilted her head and spoke without thinking- per his instructions, "I know about nine ways to kill or severely incapacitate you right now with this crayon."

He still didn't look at her.

"Um, that's morbid, but if it's what you know..."

"What if that's not what I want to know? What if I want to know something else?"

Chuck put down his crayon, finally. He ignored the crayon when it rolled onto his lap. He put his hand on her forearm and said, "Knowing isn't just what you brain tells you, Sarah, its what your heart believes."

...

He finished long before she did, but he didn't rush her. She'd had a late start.

Chuck had turned his coloring over, and was watching Sarah's face as she worked. When she first noticed him peaking she had shifted her body so that he couldn't see her work in progress, but she hadn't said anything.

He wanted to tease her for sticking her tongue out as she concentrated, but he also wanted to sit by her like this forever. He said nothing.

Half an hour later, when the pilot announced they were now flying within U.S. boarders, she carefully placed her crayon down and said, "I think I'm done."

"Awesome! Can I see?"

"Its not going to be as good as yours..."

"Sarah, I hate to sound cocky, but I'm literally channeling genius over here. But its not my genius. I don't deserve the credit."

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours," She said, in a low voice.

Noticing Sarah's hesitance to share, or unable to resist her innuendo, Chuck obliged. He handed her his piece of paper.

"Chuck... this is amazing."

It was, but Chuck felt a wave of embarrassment wash over him. This wasn't him. It wasn't real. It was a compliment reserved for the computer lodged in his brain - one of many.

"How did you come up with this?" Sarah asked.

"What?"

"Well, come on, I get that the skill comes from the Intersect, but you came up with the idea Chuck. You had this image somewhere inside of you."

For a short moment he allowed himself to be in love with her, right there. Her words were perfect.

"Yeah," he muttered, "I guess it is just how I always imagined it..."

"How you imagined what?"

He looked back at her and gestured to the drawing, "Well, um, when I was little my parents would read to me at night. And I really only like one book - _The Frost Queen_, but my Dad hated it. So he would always make up a story. It always had the same plot, but he changed the names of the characters and the setting to mix it up."

Sarah carefully examined the drawing, and decided not to ask why he'd chosen her as a character.

In the drawing a tall, blonde, female with her features seemed to be sliding down he wall of a small cabin, her fingers on her lips, her eyes shut.

"So," Sarah said, playfully, "Am I going to have to guess what happens?"

He looked at her, studiously. Then spoke in a low, steady voice:

"It's about a man, just getting by in life. He doesn't have much money or many friends, but he does have an enemy. Sometimes there is a back story, sometimes there isn't. Anyway, he usually owes his enemy a debt, and because he missed the deadline his enemy sends him to find the daughter of a fallen ruler as punishment. His enemy wanted her as his bride."

"He isn't expected to return from this journey. It is long and difficult. Many people mistake him for his enemy, and try to arrest him. He looks for a few years, but never finds the daughter. However, it is not he who has to find the daughter. The daughter has to find him. Or.. um, want him to to find her. That's the trick, I guess," Chuck paused, but he didn't look at Sarah. She didn't say anything. She waited for him to continue.

"The man didn't know any of that, of course, so basically, he searched all over the world. He asked people for help- when they weren't trying to stop, or kill, him."

"One day, when he asked for help, the woman, in reply, asked for him to help _her_. The daughter had seen many other men refuse this woman before, for she was neither wealthy or beautiful. The man, however, ended up helping her tend to her farm for an entire month."

At this, Sarah smiled. She wondered if Chuck realized the similarities between his life and the hero's. Her heart warmed with admiration for Stephen Bartowski, he had raised his son well.

"When the woman was in a much better condition, she sent the man away. The daughter then revealed the path to the man in a dream, and he went to her home. When she greeted him she took his hands in hers and thanked him for coming." Chuck's eyes left the paper and met Sarah's. She was shocked by the intensity of his gaze, it was a look she hadn't seen in so long. "She invited him in, and they ate dinner in silence. He was afraid to tell her that she was to wed an evil man, and she was nervous. She had waited so long to meet a man like him, but now that she had, she didn't know what to do. Eventually they went to sleep, with the promise of setting out the next morning. The man slept on the floor, by the daughter's bed."

Chuck paused again, almost hesitating to tell the next part. "During the night the man decided he couldn't do it. He couldn't give in to his enemy's demands. But before he left he approached the side of the daughter's bed and held her hand, one last time." Chuck mimed the story, reached out and gently took Sarah's hand, holding in both of his. She was mesmerized by his words, by the intimacy of the man's actions. She hardly noticed Chuck's hand enveloping her own. "The man whispered to her, 'I love you dearly,' and kissed her softly." Chuck leaned over the seat and kissed Sarah so gently she hardly felt it. It happened so quickly, she couldn't tell if it was real or not. He immediately resumed the story, "She didn't wake up, and he silently stole off into the night."

Sarah's mind raced. He had kissed her. Chuck had kissed her.

"And, so, the next day the daughter woke up and found that the man was gone. She understood his sacrifice, however misguided it was and wept. And, uh, that's what the picture is of. Its what I always pictured her reaction would be."

He noticed that her mouth was open, perhaps out of shock. He decided to ignore it. Sarah decided that Chuck had kissed her without thinking, that he was too absorbed in his childhood memory to recognize his own actions.

"So," Chuck said, "I believe I get to see yours now."

She tentatively gave him her drawing, but after his own personal story, she knew she didn't have much to fear.

Her drawing was crude, comparatively, but Chuck understood it immediately. He could make out Sarah sitting in an armchair in Ellie's apartment. He, Awesome, Ellie, and Morgan all sat together laughing at something unknown.

"Its, uh, not exactly what I wanted it to look like."

"And what was that?"

"Well, you know, I wanted to be better, but it was hard with crayons and all..."

"Sarah, you know you are a part of my family.

"Yeah, yes. Yes I do, its just that... before, when you told me I should draw what I know. And this is what I know. I watch over you guys. That's, um, how I have always seen my role."

Chuck flashed Sarah a brilliant smile, and she gave him one in return.

Then he noticed that his hand was holding hers.

And his lips tingled, just a bit.

**Review, please :)**


	4. Danger

**A/N: Can I just say the response to this story has been astounding? You reviewers are the heart and soul of this story. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck.**

**Timeline: Mid Season 2

* * *

**

Danger

Her jaw physically hurts and her face is flushed from the heat generated by all the bodies in the room. She leans against the back of her chair, trying to stretch out her legs, but Chuck's body - resting against her feet - restricts her movements.

"Sarah, it's your turn."

She takes the marker and the board and waits for the inevitable question. She'd given in long ago, tired of trying to keep her cover. The truth flowed freely now. The many faces surrounding her _demanded_ the truth. It hurt to lie.

"What is the most dangerous situation you've ever been in?"

She thought back to one of those early lies, from that night in Casa Bartowski (has it really been that long?): a sunburn. She remembered the look of horror on Chuck's face when he heard the question, wondering if the secret would be released so soon. She remembered the look of horror on his face when she lied so easily.

But now, when she looks at him, he is confident. He already knows this lie. They've already gone through so much, he's relying on her to carry them through this.

The thing is, now matter how desperately she wants to tell the truth, she can't. She can't tell them that this, this moment right here, is her most dangerous. They wouldn't believe her. Compared to a life-threatening sunburn, this domestic scene is nothing.

Anna, the newest member to the game, is leaning on her boyfriend's shoulder. Morgan discretely kisses her hair. Ellie and Awesome share a look that speaks words only they can here. Chuck shifts against her legs and gives her an adorable smile.

She can't tell them that this life is the most dangerous one she'd led in a while. They would laugh. So she lies. And that pit in her stomach burns.

But this time she had to.

...

Chuck escorts Sarah to her Porsche, parked on the street. He'd noticed the disappointed look on Devon's face when he announced that Sarah was going home. He knew what the Captain had expected, he just didn't feel like lying tonight.

He'd noticed that Sarah seemed to share his sentiments. He'd never seen her so open with his family before. Except for that one question.

"Hey, Sarah," he started as she approached her car. She turned to face him.

"What's up?"

"I was just wondering, you know, what your most dangerous situation is. Cause, I know for a fact that it wasn't that sunburn," he said, with a smile.

He continued when she remained silent:

"Well, I guess I get it - you're a spy, it was probably some top-secret mission not even the Intersect can now about... or maybe, nothing scares you! You don't believe in danger!"

"I believe in danger, Chuck."

"Oh. Um... yeah. I'm sorry. I know you don't like to, er, talk about this stuff. I just got... carried away. Just as long as you lived to tell about it," he joked. She could tell that her reluctance hurt him.

She looked at him. Really looked at him, and grabbed his hand. She knew he could handle the truth, _he_ was always able to handle it. She gave his hand a tight squeeze, a thank-you for understanding. Then she walked away.

She turned back around when she got to her Porsche, some small part of her hoping that he would still be waiting for her answer. But he was already walking back into his sister's apartment. She thought about calling out to him. And didn't.

She answered his question anyway. Silently.

"_I'm in danger of falling in love with you."_

She figured the gentle breeze would deliver her soft-spoken message eventually.

* * *

**Review Please :-)**


	5. Elephant

**A/N: I had a whole different thing going for this chapter, then I watched the opening sequence for the Lion King (which is epic) and wrote this. Enjoy! Review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck.

* * *

**

Elephant

They're kinda out in the middle of... somewhere. Hopefully.

They're trying to reach their extraction point, sans map. It hadn't made it through the mission. Sarah took the loss personally. She didn't like to accept casualties, she had grown attached to the map.

Sweat rolled fairly consistently down her back, she tried to wipe her brow on her sleeve, but it was to no avail. She lifted her heavy head to notice Chuck struggling with the heat as well. She thought about saying something... but couldn't think of a good conversation starter.

They were finally out of the woods, which hopefully meant they were close to the extraction point. Or they were completely lost. She checked her compass, still North, still what they thought was the right direction. But they'd both been a little too preoccupied with shooting members of the local gun trafficking gang to double check the map before it met its untimely end.

"_Sarah!_"

She ignores him. Not intentionally, of course. She acknowledged his voice, she registered the words, and then promptly forgot about them. The ground was rumbling beneath the feet and her thoughts were preoccupied with what she thought might be the air base, just behind that next patch of trees.

"Sarah!" He spoke louder.

His voice had that urgent tone. The mission tone. Which was weird, because they completed the mission, right?

She didn't even realize that her knife was in her hand until she noticed the panicked look in his eyes and his hands raised in the air.

"_Whoa, whoa. Its alright! Just... move... slowly,_" He whispered, moving comically slow. He was looking at her almost in awe... or... behind her...

There was an elephant not two feet away from her. An _elephant_.

"Just... stand really really still," he whispered. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out his iPhone.

"I thought you didn't have service!" She said, angrily. They could have out of this mess hours ago if they'd had a working phone.

"Shhh... don't spook him! The Intersect says that elephants trample over 200 people to death a year!"

_Awesome_. She thinks, and tries very hard not to move. The sun blazes on her skin, she feels like she's roasting. Sweat trickles down her forehead and she wishes she could moves her arm just a bit to wipe it away... but doesn't want to be killed by the elephant. Nothing could be more embarrassing.

Then she hears the quick click from the camera in Chuck's phone, and losses all self-control.

"Chuck! What the hell?"

"Its an _elephant_ Sarah, its _amazing_!"

"Didn't you just say it could kill me?"

"But, its... an... elephant!"

"Yes, thank-you Captain Obvious!" Her voice was raising above a whisper now. She had half a mind to just _run_ from the animal, there was no way it could react fast enough to catch her... right?

"Clara loves elephants! She would love a picture of her Aunt Sarah next to the coolest animal ever!"

Her thoughts immediately softened at the thought her their niece. The thought of her niece. The sun, slowly burning her skin, glistened off the rock on her finger. The brand new solid ring of gold sitting next to her engagement ring reminded of everything wrong with this mission.

Chuck had promised her that Operation: Honeymoon would be relaxing, that they would literally get away from the U.S. Government. (He'd planned a trip to the middle of Africa, with little to no cell service), and yet, the government had found them anyway. And they couldn't just turn down the chance to save hundreds of lives...

But look where it had gotten them.

Close enough to count the individual hairs on an elephant.

Screw it. She moved. If she'd held that position any longer, she'd have passed out soon enough anyway.

"Sarah? What are you doing?" Chuck whispered.

"I've got an idea," she said, in a normal tone, "Come on."

Her plan relied mostly on the elephant's interest in her, and it seemed to be plenty interested. She walked back to the edge of the forest and stood on a fairly large, convenient, rock. Using what was left of her upper body strength she hoisted herself on to the elephant, which had followed her over, and put a hand out for Chuck to hold on to.

"Are you serious?" He asked.

She gave him a smile, and he took her sweaty hand. He settled in behind her, wrapping his arms around her waste. Together they pressed their legs to the side of the elephant, urging it forward.

His body enveloped hers and she allowed her body to finally relax into his. She could feel the tension in her back dissipate slowly. Just being near him, being alive, was what she'd craved all day.

"Hey, Sarah?" He spoke softly into her ear.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

She turned her neck so their lips could meet, gently. She held his hands in her lap and let her head rest on his chest as the elephant led them off into mid-afternoon sun.

* * *

**Review! :)**


	6. Four

**A/N: Hi. Its been a very very long while. I'm glad that you have decided to come back and read this :) This chapter was very difficult for me to write, I struggled with many different f-words before decided on this one. I really truly want to update sooner next time, but I can't promise anything. Also, sorry it is kind of short. Alright, enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck.**

* * *

Four

Seasons, hours, seasons, fingers, drinks, letters, words

There are four of those sort, but it's not like it's limited.

The mission led them here, the Four Seasons. Some wealthy Beverly Hills type seemed to be investing in some shady companies (like the ones run by Fulcrum) and there was supposed to be a meet here.

But four hours ago they decided that the target was a no show. Casey packed up the van and drove home.

Chuck and Sarah stayed.

But that was four hours ago.

To start conversation, after talking about the mission seemed hackneyed, he brings up the weather. Winter is ending, spring is beginning. Chuck remembers one of his professors at Stanford saying something about symbolism and how spring is the beginning. Spring is new life, rejuvenation. Winter is death.

Sarah wishes the weather would just warm up already. She's tired of having to layer when she just wants to strip down...

No. Now hang on a second, that's an inappropriate thought. She backtracks and returns to saying nothing at all. Chuck seems to be handling the conversation just fine on his own.

So, yes, he's talking, but it's not about anything significant. He's watching her. He's watching the way her smiles just stays. He's not saying anything particularly smile-worthy, she is just happy to be there, with him. He thinks he has a similar smile on his face.

He's watching her fingers twirl around the stem of her glass. He's watching her free fingers drum the table. Just four of them. Her thumb remains stationary. Her fingers are so much like her (because they are, after all, a piece of her) that he falls in love with them. They are so long and slender and capable of ending him in a second that he wants to kiss them.

So he takes her hand in his and presses his lips softly upon the wrinkled skin of her knuckles.

That's when he stops talking.

Different variations of four letter words run through his head. But not for the same reason that four letter words are running through her head. (He's afraid he's ruined the moment, she can't believe he did that, but oh dear God she wants him to do it again).

But she isn't sure if she's quite ready to think down that path yet, so she lifts a finger (one of the four) and the barkeeper slides her another drink.

Four drinks later (eight shared between the two of them) they are significantly tipsy. But they are also significantly in denial. (About being tipsy, but yes, in denial of other things too).

Before they can order a fifth, she shares four words that she's been thinking all night. Its silent, whispered, as if she didn't really mean to say it, but that fourth drink shortened the path from brain to mouth.

He's laughing at something, perhaps the foolishness of their situation, and she's leaning into him. Her fingers are now brushing against his forearm. His face is dangerously close to hers.

She feels his warm breath on her cheek and closes her eyes. She extends her neck to the sky, and he resists the urge to kiss her.

"Want you so bad."

It's a secret shared between her and the Heavens. Something he wasn't supposed to hear, and yet he did. Its mumbled and a bit slurred but he hasn't heard something so perfect since... some rather significant period of time. He isn't even sure if he's hearing her right, but those four drinks don't care.

Good thing a suite had been reserved for the mission. Four hours before.

It wasn't a singular decision by either of them at any point to just leave. It was a shared thought that now was the time to go.

The room was on the fourth floor.

xxxx

Four times, another four hours, combinations of four letter words and four words later he's holding her tight in his arms. Still in awe of how perfect she is, despite her imperfections.

It makes sense, he swears it.

They've sobered up by now. (Four wasn't that much). But they're still here. Neither are truly surprised. There may have been a moment where she looked into his eyes and told him she wasn't going anywhere. But that might have been at the very beginning. All those years and months and weeks and days ago. When they sat on that beach and he promised to trust her.

"Chuck," the way she moves her lips against his skin are as if she is writing the words on his chest. These words (there's going to be three more of them) will be with him forever.

"I love you."

He knows it's been an evening of fours and that maybe he'll think its their special number (along with all the other special things they'll share) but right now there is only one thing he can think of. But maybe he'll split it into four parts.

Its her, in this moment, with him. He loves her.

* * *

**If you liked it, let me know :)**


	7. Goomba

**A/N: Alright, another update! This story will definitely test your knowledge of the Mushroom Kingdom... it isn't necessary to have any, but it will be much more fun if you do :) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Goomba

**Prologue**

His eyes slowly fluttered open, revealing a world much different than the one he'd left in his sleep.

In short, everything was much more… pixelated.

And Bowser was standing over him, his claw resting on Chuck's forehead. Bowser. As in the most evil being in the grand Mario-verse.

What had happened during his nap that the CIA had just allowed this to happen?

"Well, your temp's down. I guess we just have to wait for you to stop hallucinating."

Chuck laughed. Bowser _would_ sound exactly like Casey.

Bowser released a Bowser like roar and stomped out of Chuck's humble abode. Chuck examined his surroundings and realized that he was lying in a rather stiff bed. He was wearing white boxers and undershirt. He spotted his (his?) red overalls hanging off the bedpost. He quickly put them on, and suddenly felt rejuvenated.

"Marrrioo!" He shouted, pumping his fist as he jumped into the air.

"Luigi!" Shouted his best friend, in response. Chuck turned around and saw Morgan climbing in through the window.

"Hey buddy, sweet overalls!" Chuck said. He patted his friend on the back and realized that his hands felt naked.

As Chuck searched his room for his gloves, Morgan looked down at his "overalls".

"You know, Casey told me they hit you with some hardcore stuff. It might be in your system for a couple days…"

"Aha! There they are!" Chuck smiled manically as he tried to slip his fingers into two rolls of toilet paper.

"Dear God," Morgan whispered, "Where is my video camera when I need it?"

Chuck, now dressed and ready for the day, could not figure out what was missing. He was ready to go out… and… there was no mission. He had nothing to do. Luigi was saying something. Chuck snapped out of his own thoughts and listened to his brother.

"So I guess I'll just order us a pizza or something. We have to try and keep this away from Ellie. Sarah said she'd be over later… I guess Casey is keeping her in Castle."

"Princess Sarah is being held by Bowser?"

"Um… sure buddy. I think they had some paperwork to do or something. Beckman was kinda pissed that they'd let you get shot. I mean it was just a dart… but… Chuck? Where are you going?"

"Let's a' go!"

**World 1-1, The Courtyard **

Chuck recognized the droning in his head as the familiar dull tones of the Mario theme song. He gave a little bounce at the revelation and began to dash across the courtyard. He couldn't leave Princess Sarah waiting.

He jumped over a frog-like Koopa-Troopa, not bothering to send it into its shell. He didn't have time to deal with a fidgety baddie.

He jumped across a bottomless pit and easily defeated a couple Goombas. Three in a row! Pop pop pop!

He carefully leaped on the moving platform, careful not to slip off the edge. He waited patiently for the platform to reach its full height before jumping off and submerging himself into the green pipe.

…

The underground cavern had a large lake in the middle. Chuck immediately dove in, avoiding the dangerous Bloopers. He collected a few coins he found on the bottom of the lake and resurfaced quickly.

The next green pipe brought him to the end of the level. He did a jig and watched a few fireworks explode in the sky.

But there was no time to dilly-dally! He had to find Princess Sarah!

"Chuck, Buddy, wait up! Why are you all wet? Oh! Sweet moons of Endor, you didn't swim in the fountain, did you? Chuck! You shouldn't be driving!"

**World 3-4, The Highway**

He was finally beginning to struggle a bit. The first two worlds had been a piece of cake. He'd seen entire firework displays, and earned so many 1-Up Mushrooms he wasn't quite sure what to do with them.

Sell them, maybe. Those funny toads a few levels ago looked like they wanted some.

But the mission was finally starting to test him where he's most vulnerable. Patience.

He waited patiently as a surge of Spinies rushed beneath him. He couldn't jump down from the platform until he could merge himself into their train, hoping that they wouldn't pierce his body with one of their spikes.

Once he found his way through their unstopping forces he was met with gigantic Boos around every corner. He had to stop and watch them – patiently.

Admittedly, he wasn't perfect. There were moments where he didn't wait long enough or didn't look long enough and almost found himself losing a life. But the thought of the beautiful Princess Sarah held captive by the growly Bowser kept him strong.

He would be patient for her, if not for his own life.

**World 5-9, Big Mike**

After evading the Boos, Shy Guys, and Dry Bones haunting the halls of BuyMoria, the home to the second to last Boss, Chuck found himself face to face with Big Mike.

He didn't hesitate. Princess Sarah was waiting, after all. Chuck quickly jumped down the aisle, trying to anticipate Big Mike's next move. As the squat man charged, Chuck easily jumped over him. He waited until Big Mike finished his attack to form an attack of his own.

Chuck easily pounced on Big Mike's head, injuring him. Big Mike spun around the store uncontrollably. This movement caused Big Mikes minions to attack Chuck. They tried to lure him in with friendly faces and worried smiles, but Chuck knew better. They were nothing but a bunch of mindless employees.

Chuck easily sidestepped the minions and focused on Big Mike again. He waited out Big Mike's attack to simply attack him right back. Then repeat.

As the big man fell for the last time Chuck felt his heart race. It may have just been the adrenaline of defeating another computer-generated boss, it may have been the panic associated with the realization that he had been playing this game non-stop since he got it…

Or he was about to see Princess Sarah again.

And he really just can't wait.

**World 6-11, The Holding Cell**

The green pipe released him with a wooshing noise, and Chuck found himself in Bowser's castle. Bowser's Castle.

Bowser must have released a special gas to hinder our hero. Chuck felt dizzy and tired, as if his powers were fading. His vision was blurring, but his purpose remained clear.

He dashed down the hallway, eager to meet his opponent. In the back of his mind he knew that all that separated him from burning lava was this thin floor, but these trivial dangers of environment were nothing compared to the dangers of losing Princess Sarah forever.

And then there was Bowser, already waiting.

"Ah… uh, Mario… I've been waiting for you."

"Where is she Bowser? Where is Princess Sarah!"

"Princess…?" Bowser growled, "You've got to be kidding me.. uh… _Princess_ Sarah is hidden! You'll never find her, you moron!"

Chuck tried not to let Bowser's cruel words affect him, but the mere suggestion of never seeing the beautiful princess again sent his mind into a frenzy. Who would he be without the princess at his side?

But then, as Bowser let out a low rumbling roar, Chuck saw beyond the master of evil and into the holding cell, where his Princess was waiting.

"Chuck!" He heard her muffled shout through the glass, " I need your help."

"Alright, Bartowski," Bowser roared, drowning out the Princess's pleas, "Let's get this over with."

Bowser came in swinging, his mighty fists directed at Chucks head. Chuck easily ducked. As Bowser charged past Chuck, Chuck pounced onto Bowser's back. Bowser let out a roar and tried to fling the smaller man onto the floor, but Chuck held tight.

Bowser spun Chuck around, he clawed at him with his sharp, angry claws, he crushed him up against the wall, but Chuck held on tight, and despite all of Bowser's efforts, Chuck could see Bowser's life force draining from his eyes.

With one final roar of "Barrrtooowwwskiii" Bowser collapsed and the door to the holding cell slid open.

The black clouds around his vision began to grow darker, and Chuck knew that his adventure was coming to an end. He heard the beginning notes of the final song and saw Princess Sarah embrace him, thanking him for his heroics.

And then the final scene flashed before his eyes. The fireworks exploded, mushrooms covered the skies. Everyone is cheering his name! Chuck! Chuck! Chuck! Those little mushroom people look very happy for him. Very… happy…

**Epilogue**

"Chuck? Chuck can you hear me?"

"What happened?"

"Well after he 'beat you' he kind of just passed out."

"About time."

"Casey! Come on, help me move him to the infirmary."

Casey and Sarah lifted the unconscious Chuck up underneath his arms. The toilet paper rolls fell off his limp hands.

"Ugh, your 'hero' is pretty damn heavy."

"He's had a rough day, can't you cut him some slack?"

"Listen Walker, I played the angry growling monster thing like the bearded gnome asked. That wasn't in my job description."

"Would you have rather been the damsel in distress?"

"Anything over having to take a beating by a delusional Bartowski… if 'beating' is the right term."

"I thought he had some pretty good moves."

Casey let out a grunt and walked away, choosing not to dignify Sarah's opinion with a response.

Sarah dismissed her partner with a laugh and turned her attention to Chuck. She gently rolled her fingers through his hair and pressed a cool kiss to his forehead. Yes, sure, it had been a rough day, but since when were their days easy? If anything, a hallucinating agent just made things more interesting.

Chuck smiled in his dreams and Sarah sighed because he was kind of adorable. Especially when he thought he was trying to save her.

Especially when he really was.

"Alright, my hero, rest well," she whispered, her lips pressed against his ear, "Tomorrow's going to be a whole new adventure."

* * *

**Review, let me know what you didn't/did like.**


End file.
